


Reflections

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was moon.</p></blockquote>





	Reflections

“Look at how spectacular the night is. It's like a poem.”

Angel glanced up at the sky. Subjectively, Buffy was right. The stars were out in full force, twinkling as if hundreds of sparklers lit the sky. The moon was almost full, a ripe orange color that seemed sweet enough to taste.

But in reality, the moon was just a cold, dead rock. The translucent glow it seemed to posses was reflected light, borrowed from the sun. It might look warm and inviting, but it was pretense, nothing more. Normally, people never looked below the surface to see the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was moon.


End file.
